Size Matters
by HK-47 Scarlet
Summary: Tachi is petty and competitive by nature. He always has to come out on top and be the bigger man. But when he and Ma-kun get intimate, Tachi discovers that he isn't the 'bigger' man after all. How does he cope with feeling emasculated? Tachi X Ma-Kun.


**A/N**: Although this is rated T because there's no sex, there is a suggestive scene and quite a bit of obscene language. You've been warned. Also, this is a two-shot and takes place in the same universe as my fic Not Agressive, Just Passive, so there will be mention of Suguru x Ken in the next chapter. You would not have to had read that fic in order to understand this one.

* * *

**Chapter one: Big Winner, little Loser**

"Damn it, Tachi. You're such a cheater."

Tachi huffed as he carelessly shoved Ma-kun's Knight out of its spot and replaced it with his Queen. Ma-kun currently had about six pieces left on the board while Tachi still had most of his, including his Queen and two Brooks. He was not, by any means, an expert Chess player – he was just way better than Ma-kun, not to mention incredibly competitive. He played to win, no matter what the game.

Ma-kun propped his head against his hand as he stared at the board with extreme contemplation of his next move. Tachi would bet all his money that inside his head Ma-kun was cursing him and thinking which random move seemed like the lesser of two evils; in other words, which move is slightly less dumber than the next.

"I don't have all day, Ma-kun," Tachi commented offhandedly. He leaned back into the soft cushions of the white couch and moved his hands behind his head, his eyes closing as well.

However, his eyes shot back open when he heard Mak-kun yell, "Don't fall asleep!"

Tachi crossed his arms and glared at his band mate. "Then hurry up and make a move. It's already eleven-thirty."

Ma-kun craned his head to look at his Kitty-Clock that hung on the wall behind him. Tachi always said he hated that thing, but Ma-kun ignored him. "It's eleven-_twenty_, Drama Queen Tachi."

Tachi grabbed a nearby throw-pillow and angrily hurled it at Ma-kun's head, successfully causing him to fall on his back. He always hated that nickname Ma-kun invented. He always shot it at him whenever the two were entangled in a 'lover's spat' of sorts and it pissed him off.

When Ma-kun sat back up he dusted invisible particles off of his large green sweater before glaring at Tachi. "You should really find another way to vent your anger."

"Heh, I do have a way," Tachi commented in a matter-a-fact like tone. He crossed his arms and stared intently at Ma-kun, who's platinum blond hair was disheveled and hanging in his face. Tachi loved it when Ma-kun's hair looked like that. It never failed to turn him on.

Ma-kun opened his mouth to speak when he noticed the look Tachi was giving him. "Tachi, I'm so not in the mood to be your stress reliever," he drawled, running his hand through his golden locks as if to say the exact opposite.

Tachi got the signal – or he didn't and decided to Hell with it anyway – and bent over the coffee table that held the Chess board. He pushed it to the side in which it teetered over the edge of the table before dropping to the floor with a loud thump while the Chess pieces clattered noisily on the hardwood floor. Tachi ignored the fallen game and leaned forward with the intention of planting his lips on the ones he desired at the moment.

Ma-kun seemed just as eager and closed the distance between the two, and their lips met. The two of them kissed without moving for a few minutes; Tachi bent over the table and Ma-kun sitting on the floor, before the slowly growing need in his lower regions took over.

Ma-kun made a light protesting sound as Tachi climbed over the table and eased Ma-kun on to his back, Tachi now on top.

He knew Ma-kun was going to protest doing it on the floor because he always felt back pains the next day, but Tachi was far too lost in the moment to care.

As Tachi placed sloppy kisses all over Ma-kun's mouth, the blond turned his head to the side so he could speak, though Tachi continued his tirade of kisses on his neck now, making it harder for Ma-kun to talk.

"Tachi – not the floor," he forced out breathlessly.

In an attempt to shut Ma-kun up so he wouldn't have to stop, Tachi licked the blond's earlobe lightly knowing full well that it was his weak spot.

When Ma-kun released a breathless sigh of contentment Tachi inwardly grinned and continued what he was doing.

Unfortunately, Ma-kun was intent on not having sex on the floor. "Tachi, c'mon. I don't want my first time with you to be on the floor."

It's true that Ma-kun and Tachi had not engaged in intercourse together yet, but Tachi didn't peg Ma-kun as the type to care. Hell, he remembered Ma-kun bragging about doing a guy in the elevator of NG.

He couldn't help but stare at him with incredulity. "I thought you didn't _care_ where our first time together was."

"I don't, I just thought you'd change your mind if I said that," he replied nonchalantly, pulling himself from under Tachi and walking down the hall to the bedroom.

Tachi rolled his eyes and followed. Normally he would call him an idiot or something along those lines but at the moment he wanted sex and he was sure he wouldn't get it if he insulted his lover.

Tachi arrived in the bedroom and looked around, his blond companion not sprawled out on the bed like he thought he'd be. Upon looking around the room further he noticed the bathroom door on the other side of the room was open. Light seeped in through the hairline cracks of the doorway and stretched over the queen sized bed.

Tachi sighed in frustration at the delay and took off his black jacket before tossing it on the bed. He then lay down on his back and closed his eyes. He hadn't realized it until now when he didn't have Ma-kun to distract him, but he was really tired. If he hadn't known any better, he would say that he was more tired than he was horny.

His eyes started to close as he felt the sandman take over, but of course his eyes shot right back open when he heard Ma-kun's loud voice.

"God damn it, Tachi!"

He stared up at the blond, who was standing over him with crossed arms and no shirt on.

Shirtless Ma-kun, comfortable queen sized bed; his body was in a battle between wanting to sleep and wanting to get laid, and at the moment both were running even. However, all it took was one hair flip from the man above to wake Tachi up in more ways than one.

"Then hurry up and make a move," he replied in a daring tone, earning a light chuckle from Ma-kun.

The blond acted quickly and climbed on top of Tachi before placing a rough kiss on his lips. Tachi instantly moved a hand to entangle in those long golden locks as his other hand moved to Ma-kun's hip. In a few moments Tachi was back to being on top and taking off his other shirt while Ma-kun undid the buttons on his pants.

When Tachi managed to get his pants off, Ma-kun turned him over so he was on top once again, eying the brunet up and down with hungry eyes.

"Take a picture," Tachi said with light amusement.

Ma-kun grinned and licked his lips before starting to undo his own pants with Tachi's help. When the blond's pants were finally off, Tachi impatiently pulled down his boxers – but in that moment he felt his whole body freeze as his eyes widened, all the while Ma-kun was struggling to pull his boxers all the way off, therefore not noticing Tachi's stare.

To be frank, Ma-kun's size quite literally put Tachi to shame. Even as Ma-kun planted needy kisses along his neck his eyes still remained widened and fixated on the ceiling.

It's not as if Ma-kun was freakishly big, which Tachi would prefer; that way he would not feel so small because Ma-kun would just have a freakishly large penis. No, Ma-kun was slightly above average where Tachi was a bit below average, and it made him feel so – dwarfed, small...emasculated.

"Ma-kun."

"What?" Ma-kun asked between kisses.

"Get off of me," Tachi replied curtly. He didn't mean to come off as a jerk but he felt so embarrassed at the moment; it irked him that this was even an issue to begin with!

Ma-kun lifted his head from the crook of Tachi's neck and stared at him wide eyed, pure disbelief evident in his features. "What?"

Tachi hadn't registered the look since his main focus was to get some pants on and cover himself up, so he gently but hastily pushed Ma-kun off of him and sat up, grabbing his own pants and throwing them on without bothering with his boxers.

Ma-kun had been staring at Tachi the whole time. "Tachi, you really know how to make a guy feel sexy," he said sarcastically before grabbing his own boxers and putting them back on.

Tachi stood up and grabbed his shirt, throwing it on over his head. He felt a bit better now that he was clothed, but he still felt the urge to get out of Ma-kun's apartment. He knew the blond would want to know why he just pushed him off while they were about to have sex, and Tachi was _not_ looking forward to having that conversation with him.

"I have to go," was all he said as he grabbed his jacket and threw it on, heading out the bedroom door.

He stalked down the hall as the front door came into view and he silently prayed that he would get out before Ma-kun had the chance to question him. It looked possible as he neared the door, getting closer and closer before he was _right_ there. He slipped on his shoes and grasped the doorknob in his hand--

"Tachi, what the hell?"

_Fuck! _Tachi turned his head ever so slightly, careful not to look Ma-kun in the crotch, and settled for looking him in the eyes instead. He couldn't have at least put on some pants? He could see the man's basketball bulge for crying out loud! Normally it would have turned him on, but instead it only made him feel worse and further from 'in the mood'. "What?"

Ma-kun looked at him as if he had grown a second head. "_What_? What do you mean 'what'? Why did you stop me right in the middle of-"

"I don't feel well," he lied. "Excuse me for not wanting to blow chunks all over your face."

Ma-kun arched an eyebrow. "Why didn't you just run into the bathroom? And why did you waste all that time getting dressed? Are you lying to me?"

Tachi grit his teeth in annoyance as he struggled to come up with a logical retort. Even though he knew he had no right to get annoyed with Ma-kun, that didn't stop him; he hated it when people didn't just accept his lies and shut up. Still, he was intent on not having _that _conversation, so he marched passed Ma-kun, kicked off his shoes, walked into the second bathroom, shut the door...

..and grabbed his hair as he inwardly cursed his brash stupidity. _What am I supposed to do? Fake vomiting just to convince him that I'm sick? _Tachi felt utterly ridiculous; he wasn't a child for God's sake! Only children pretended to be sick!

It wasn't long before the sound of light knocking interrupted his thoughts. "Tachi? Are you, uh, okay in there, man?"

Tachi looked back at the door before turning to the toilet right in front of him. He stared at the shiny porcelain seat for a few minutes as he contemplated inducing his vomit before running his hands through his hair. "No, I'm not!" he replied agitatedly, pushing his back against the ceramic walls.

_Why couldn't I have had just a slightly larger dick! _he thought with frustration as he slid on to the floor. It was just so annoying to him; all his life he won everything and proved countless times that he was better than everyone he went up against. Especially against Ma-kun.

Tachi was competitive and petty by nature and he always wanted to win.

No matter what the game.

_First Bad Luck, now this_.

"Tachi, you need anything?" Ma-kun asked from the other side of the door. He sounded a little concerned, though Tachi couldn't tell while he was going through his little episode.

He threw his head back and shut his eyes, trying to get himself together. He wasn't used to losing, and when he _did _lose he would just come back and win again. But this – this was something that he had no control over. Granted, it wasn't a competition, but in a way it proved to him who was better. Bigger is better – that's the view that was burned into society's mind, Tachi being no exception. In his mind, that meant that Ma-kun was better.

He probably knew it too. _He probably mocks my dwarf every chance he gets, _he thought wryly. At first it was just an idle thought that meant nothing, but the more he would dwell on it the more it bothered him.

What if _Ma-kun_ was ashamed of having a boyfriend with a substantially smaller penis than his own? What if he really _did_ laugh, or want to laugh when he saw it?

Before Tachi even had the chance to dismiss those thoughts, he found himself getting angry at the blond when he wasn't even at fault!

"Tachi? Did you-"

"What I need is some _quiet_," he spat out, glaring at the door. He just needed some time to think things over and clear his head, and he couldn't do that with Ma-kun banging on the door.

Everything was silent for a moment before Tachi heard the sound of fading footsteps; he also thought he heard Ma-kun call him a 'dick' but he quickly dismissed that notion and figured he had said 'prick' instead.

When Tachi heard what he assumed was the bedroom door slam shut he got up from the floor, closed the lid on the toilet, and sat down. He took a few moments to take steady, deep breaths in order calm his nerves before he settled on his idea from before; getting the hell out of Ma-kun's apartment. However, once he stood and reached for the doorknob he heard the bedroom door open, followed by the sound of footfalls moving down the hall. Tachi followed the sound with his ears and was able to discern that he was going to the living room.

_Fuck me_, he thought in irritation before turning back to look at the toilet seat once again. The bastard was planning on waiting him out! Now it was less about Tachi not wanting to talk about his little problem and more about Tachi not wanting to give in and go out there, since that's exactly what his blond lover would want, and Tachi was far too stubborn to give in.

Mind made up, Tachi took a seat on the toilet and propped his elbows on his knees with his face in his hands, determined to win this little struggle.

_Big_ struggle. Win this _big _struggle.

He sighed. This was going to be a long night.


End file.
